


Accidental Date! A Viktuuri Story

by MinniePie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Social Anxiety, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinniePie/pseuds/MinniePie
Summary: Yuuri's date doesn't show up at the restaurant they had originally planned to go to, but a kind act from someone he had never met before turns Yuuri's frowns into smiles, and thus their relationship grows!





	Accidental Date! A Viktuuri Story

Anxiety... Anxiety coursed through his whole body and mind. Panic also joined not long after. He was alone. Lonely. Lied to once again, like always. He knew, deep down, that nobody was going to show up at the other side of the table, no matter how long he waited, no matter how many times he refused to order when the waiter asked him. Yet he didn’t want to lose hope. Everytime the restaurant door opened his eyes immediately scanned the person who come in. But everytime someone new entered, Yuri’s soul broke into small pieces...little by little... To the point that he didn’t even bother looking up anymore.

_‘You’re stupid for believing someone would actually want to date you! Just go back home so you don’t humiliate yourself more than you already have!’_

_‘Stop acting like you’re important! Nobody will ever love you in this state of yours! Face it, you are nothing but a big loser!’_

These voices... They never seemed to let Yuri at peace. And he certainly didn’t need them at this time, when he was fighting to hold back his tears. No. He didn’t want to show anyone his weak side. So he fought with all of his powers to stay calm, collected. Yuri had been betrayed many times, by those who he considered close friends, and even his family, but he never got used to the pain of being lied to. It’s so easy to become a predator’s prey and fall for their tricks, especially someone as kind spirited as Yuri. The best kind of target.

His anxiety didn’t help either. It only made things worse. It made the lonely man doubt himself even more, made him think that all the people around were mocking him, laughing at him. He felt like everyone’s gaze was glued on him, so he didn’t have the courage to lift up his head or get up.

Yuri was trapped inside his own imagination. He was being harrassed by his own thoughts. His mind was a monster, ready to strike at any opportunity given, whenever it noticed that Yuri was defenseless.

 

A couple minutes later - which seemed like an eternity, like countless hours to Yuri - a tall silver haired man entered the restaurant, and rushed to Yuri’s table, explaining loudly enough for most people to hear:

‘I’m so sorry I’m late, traffic is crazy right now.’ And then quietly added, ‘I’m Viktor, just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a stupid dick...’

Yuri swore he had seen this guy somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember where. He never made plans with him though, after all, he wasn’t really interested in men so... why is this _Viktor_ here today? Either way, since he was nice enough to take a weight off of Yuri’s shoulders and help him out during a hard time like this, he decided to play along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on Quotev! Hope you like it! Also feel free to comment critiques or anything that could help make this better <3 I would love reading your feedback as this is my first work here :)


End file.
